Stalker Slaughter
by AnonymousRussian
Summary: Ivan is sick and tired of Natalia stalking him .  .'   Character Death, Blood, Sexual content, suckish summary


That was it. That was the last straw. Wherever Ivan went, Natalia was always there, stalking him, watching him, wanting him to marry her, his own sister! He was constantly watching his back, peeking around corners and in closets to make sure she wasn't there waiting to ambush. But on this particular day he had forgotten to be so wary, and had nearly been _raped_ by her. He had gotten away, but had torn a nasty hole in his favourite scarf in doing so (She had tried to pin him to the ground using the knife she hid in her bra). Ivan had then spent the next couple of hours hiding out in a nearby shop before being kicked out by the owners for loitering. He was happy to be home once again, and plopped down on the couch. The Russian couldn't take it any longer. It had to end.

Suddenly, the most insane, genious plan came to him. Lifting his head out of a couch cushion, he smiled at the plan he was hatching._ I can make this problem go away, da. I can make it go away forever._ Ivan rolled off the couch and grabbed for his cell phone, quickly dialing his sister's number. She picked up insantly.

"Brother? What is it? Have you changed your mind?" Natalia asked hysterically.

Ignoring her questions, Ivan simply said, "Meet me in my home in an hour" in the best sexy voice he could do, which he thought sounded like a drunk retarded person, but it obviously seemed to do the trick. He heard her squeal and hung up. He had work to do.

In the hour before Natalia arrived, Ivan showered and put on a nice suit, then fixed a quick "romantic" dinner and set the table, candles and everything, with a vase of sunflowers as the centrepiece. When everything was set, he sat down in a recliner and tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do.

The doorbell rang. Ivan took a deep breath and answered the door. Of course, it was Natalia, dressed in a dark purple cocktail dress and clearly hiding a demented smile. He smiled at her as sweetly as he could, hoping she would fall for it. It was a miracle his luck had held out this long without her getting suspicious.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Ivan asked, taking her hand and reluctantly kissing it in greeting. "I have something special planned for us."

"Of course I am, dear brother," She pulled her hand away from his lips and welcomed herself inside. "Let's just get this out of the way so we can become one!"

He followed Natalia into the dining room, pulling her chair out for her like a gentleman before sitting down himself. They began to eat.

"Is it good?" Ivan asked.

"Da," Natalia replied and gave him a smile, which he returned.

Surprisingly, no more words were exchanged over their dinner, and Ivan began to worry she was catching on. He had to do something to break the awkward silence. Once they were done eating, as casually as he could, he leaned across the table and pecked her gently on the cheek. As he pulled back he could see a blush in her face, and he smirked.

Natalia put a hand on the spot where he kissed her, as if she couldn't believe this was actually happening. She smiled a sweet, small smile, which then got bigger as her eyes widened and brows lowered, teeth gleaming maniacly. Ivan chuckled nervously. Suddenly, she stood up and grabbed his sleeve, dragging him up to the bedroom. At first Ivan fought back, but then he remembered his plan and followed her up the stairs.

They reached the bedroom, and Natalia whipped around and threw herself onto Ivan, kissing him lustfully. Ivan kissed back as hard as he could without gagging. _I am kissing my sister..._.The thought made him push her away, but before she could could pounce on him again he grabbed her in a tight hug, unhooking her bra. The bra, along with the knife hidden away in it, fell to the ground.

"I love you, so, so much, brother.." Ivan ignored Natalia's seductive calls and crouched down. With one hand he unwillingly reached up her dress to pull down her underwear, and the other scooped the knife into his coat pocket. Taking a deep breath, Ivan stood up quickly and flung Natalia onto the bed, crawling ontop of her and pinning her down.

"I love you sestra, but this must end," Ivan pulled the knife out of his pocket and held it high over his head. He heard Natalia gasp and start to scream, before closing his eyes and bringing the knife down as hard as he could into her. The shrieking became louder as he opened his eyes and saw he had stabbed her in the chest, missing the neck he was aiming for.

He pulled the knife out and Natalia screamed and gasped in pain as blood gushed out of the wound. She flailed her arms and legs, trying to get free. Her cries of terror soon became hacking coughs as blood filled her throat and mouth, and tears streamed from her eyes.

Ivan started to cry, too. He was killing his sister, after all, and he still loved her even though she had driven him to this insanity. Failing to fight back tears, he openly cried as he stabbed her repeatedly- In the arm, again in the chest, her stomach, her face, her neck, her head. He kept at it long after Natalia's screams had died down to a whisper, then stop all together, after her flailing ceased, not even twitching.

Finally, Ivan dropped the knife, unable to do any more. He rolled back, sitting at the foot of the bed and gazed at the mangled corpse of his sister. There were so many stab wounds in the top half of her body that Natalia was almost unrecognizeable. She had long since bled out, the crimson liquid staining the sheets below her and splashed onto her brother. Ivan curled up into a ball and sobbed. _What have I done? But I am free now, da...I am free of her forever._

Afterwards, Ivan disposed of the body and carried on with his life. Natalia's missing case was never solved, and few people seemed to even care for the insane woman. For a few weeks, everything went fine for Ivan. Life seemed better, easier now that he didn't have to watch his back for Natalia all the time.

But one night, as Ivan lay in bed drifting to sleep, he heard her voice.

_Brother..._

He sat up and glanced around his room. "It is only my mind playing tricks on me, da. Silly mind."

_Dear brother..._

Ivan shook his head and lay back down, pulling the covers over his head. "Go away, sister. You are dead now. You shall leave me alone now."

_Nyet, brother. I love you brother. I will be with you forever..._

He plugged his fingers into his ears, hoping to block out the voice.

_We will be together forever..._

The voice was in his head.

_We will be together forever..._

"No!"

_We will be together forever..._

"NO!"

_We will be together forever, brother..._

"NOOO!" Ivan leaped out of bead, hands covering his ears. "Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The voice kept ringing in his head, growing louder and louder, until it was screaming painfully into his ears.

With a yell of agony, Ivan fumbled through his dresser drawers, and pulled out the very knife he had murdered Natalia with. He brought it to his throat and slit it open, falling to the ground as his sister's laughter rang in his ears.


End file.
